A Red Dragon's Tale
by Drago The Firesword Dragon
Summary: David, a gamer at the age of 16, wakes up in the Dragon Realms and turns into a red fire dragon. Going by the name Drago, he meets new friends and an ice dragoness known as Winter. However, Malefor knows what he is, and will stop at nothing to destroy the world. Will David learn how to live as a dragon, and stop Malefor? Find out! Set 3 years after DOTD
1. Chapter 1: A New World, A New Body

A Red Dragon's Tale

/Author's Note. If you are new to this story, hello and thank you for reading this. I edited this chapter as it didn't actually have a transformation, more so just my character simply being a dragon when he finds out. As such, I will quickly update the second chapter before adding chapter 9. Although I can just simply say this in chapter 9, I just have to say it. (And set me back a little bit. :P)

I finished Destiny The Taken King! I finally got Xbox One Destiny, and what do you know, apparently my classes transferred despite people telling me that it won't transfer. Also beat DOOM 2016. Now I can just simply stop buying games until I get a bigger storage space. The worst thing about Xbox One is that you have to install the games, so in 28 games you're already through almost all of your space without a stupidly awesome 2terabyte hard drive. (For $117, and $100 for a 1terabyte hard drive. O_O)

Anyway, it was about time I redid this chapter. It was almost 7 months old, and was mostly copied from a story called A Human's Tale, which apparently is no longer on the website. What? It almost caused this story to be a failure when I accidentally pasted chapter 2. Oops. Lucky I almost did the entire chapter ALMOST exactly the same to what it used to be before the accidental copy-paste the same day. Phew! Anyway, I'm still doing chapter 9, and I accidentally didn't do much on any chapters, then I thought about redoing this chapter. Now that's a start. Also a couple weeks ago, I managed to access on my Xbox 360. Had to download internet explorer to do it. (Is that better than google? I can't get Google on Xbox, so I can't compare)

Disclaimers, for no reason. I don't own Spyro. Let's be real here, I wouldn't have started Skylanders until I finished the Legend of Spyro 3D movie. But that's ok. It's just a movie. Also, why does no one love the Eragon movie? Nothing is exactly like the book! Not even The Hobbit, and that's a fact. I love the movie, even though Lord of The Rings was just as great of graphics as Eragon and came out in the 1990's, so it wins. Anyway, if you're new, enjoy the story! If you aren't new, then enjoy the new and improved chapter 1! (There's not much different, just a transformation added to it and a new explanation for David/Drago's injured wing. :P)

Chapter 1: A New World.

I woke when I felt something pulling me. At first my mind discarded it as a dream, but when I literally felt myself no longer touching my bed, my eye's shot open and my vision was filled with nothing but blackness. I screamed as I felt myself thrown into the darkness. My body instantly felt as if it was on fire. I felt myself dropped from the air before coming to an abrupt stop.

I groaned as pain shot through my back. I instantly knew I was lying on the ground but I didn't know why. I pushed against the ground trying to right myself, I felt the somewhat damp soil and grass, and I could smell the scent of rain in the air. I managed to sit up, but then pain went through my body.

Immediately what I first felt was my legs started to swell. I looked at it and almost yelled; the skin on my legs was changing into scales! I tried to stand up, but when I lost my balance, instead of falling backwards I fell forwards and pushed against the ground with my arms. I looked at my legs and found that they were turning into scaled legs, just like… a dragon! My mind registered what was happening to me, and I knew that this was just the start. I was somehow undergoing some sort of metamorphosis.

I watched as my fingers turned into claws, and I could feel my head changing as well. Then, the end of my spine seemed to grow, and a red tail shot out from it. Pain went through my upper back, before two leathery wings came out of my back. My legs and arms changed, forcing me into an animalistic stance. My chest gained plated scales, (I guess that's what you would call them in that way) and my skeleton changed according to a dragon. My neck grew longer, and scales covered my neck as it grew. My mouth extended, growing more teeth. Horns grew out of my head, and small spikes jutted out of my spine from my head to my new tail. My tongue was now forked, as my change finally finished.

My freak out took hours to fade, during that time I had cried, screamed and tried to convince myself that I was only dreaming. I had hit my right wing on a tree, thinking it was not real, and I regretted doing it. When sanity started to return to me, I noted with regret that I had worked myself into a hunger. The pain of an empty stomach was slowly starting to get annoying, and my parched throat did little to help the situation. Eventually I had to lift myself up.

I needed to find something to eat, maybe some berries, or at least something to drink. My right wing; for I slowly realized that it was now mine, still throbbed with pain, but I could do nothing to ease it. As I walked, with no clear destination in mind, I began to wonder what had happened to me.

It was clear to me that I was a dragon. A form which was somewhat appealing, considering that I had always been a huge fan of the mythical beasts since I was a child, though the sudden change in species still unnerved me to no end, but despite the pain in my wing, and stomach, I had to admit that I… I was happy. It's odd to think about it, but being a dragon had somehow made me happy.

Eventually though reality reared its ugly head, replacing joy with confusion. During my walk I found that several plants didn't look right. I had been able to identify almost every plant, but now I could tell that some of the plants seemed odd. I couldn't exactly place it, but some just seemed too large. The trees at least looked somewhat normal, their trunk thickness though had me amazed.

I stopped for a moment thinking I had heard something, before I started to run. I could hear the sound of rushing water, and the faint sound of a waterfall. My wings bounced painfully, but I ignored it for now, too relieved to quench my thirst to care about the pain. Just as I thought I would run out of breath I saw the shimmering blue waters ahead of me. Falling to my knees at the shore, I dipped my cupped hands into the water before pouring it down my maw. I repeated this several times, not caring if some water rolled down my face.

When I had finally stopped drinking I pushed myself up, my legs shaking a bit as the blood slowly started to flow again. I quickly examined my surroundings, before sighing to myself as I faced the truth. I had no idea where the hell I was, of course this was only a minor realization, from the very beginning I figured as much. 'Do I want to find someone?' As I looked myself over, the question became apparent.

If I found any humans, I certainly didn't want to stay, the chances of getting attacked were high to say the least. I groaned as I face-palmed myself. I didn't know what I was going to do next, and I cursed my short sightedness.

"Now what?" I mumbled to myself.

"Do you require help?" I heard someone say behind me.

I quickly turned around, looking at the creature behind me. Whatever it was, it could only be described as a cat. It stood on two legs, and wore some type of hunters outfit, the cat had the markings of a cheetah, I also spotted a quiver sticking out from his right shoulder, as well as a bow. I gulped a bit before I spoke my voice a bit shaky.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Hunter, member of the Cheetah tribe." He sounded calm, but I saw his eye's move to my wings; a look of worry instantly flashing through his eyes. "Are you alright? Your wing appears to be damaged."

I gave a nervous chuckle, still unsure about this creature. "What, no it's-it's fine." I said, taking a not so subtle step backwards.

"I don't wish to harm you further, please allow me to look at your wing." Hunter asked, his voice somewhat pleading and...was that hurt? Was he hurt that I was scared of him?

I shook my head to dislodge my wondering mind. In the time since I had finished drinking, my wing had begun to hurt more, and while it was not crippling, it still drew a large amount of my attention. I weighed my options as I watched him closely. Strangely, the longer I watched him, the more I felt like I could trust him. Sighing I relented.

"I-I think I might have dislocated it." I replied as I turned a bit allowing Hunter a better look at my wings. Sensing I was still a bit hesitant, I watched as Hunter raised his arms slowly towards my wings. The fur and leathery pads of his paws, brushed the bones of my wing, causing me to shiver just a bit.

It was weird being able to feel something that I hadn't been born with, and it was even weirder feeling his paws move up and down my wings. When his paws stopped moving up my wings, he gave a gentle squeeze which made me flinch just a bit. He hummed to himself as he felt around my wings a bit more, constantly squeezing, eliciting varying amounts of pain. Finally his paws stopped before I felt him removed them from my wings. I gave a slight shudder and rolled my shoulders, trying to get over the oddness of the whole deal.

"Your wing is indeed dislocated, and I don't have the knowledge to fix it myself." Hunter said. I groaned, both in pain and annoyance. "I could however take you to Warfang. They'd be more than capable of fixing your wing for you."

"Warfang? Wait, isn't that the dragon city?" I asked, sounding as if I knew what it was.

Honestly I didn't know what, or where it was. But if Warfang was a dragon city then it was safe to assume that it was a safe haven for dragons. Just the place I needed if I was going to find some information. Now that I thought about it, it did sound familiar. Like I had heard it from a game or… it then came to my mind. 'How dare I forget my childhood memories of playing The Legend of Spyro! I loved those games, and I just forgot about them! Of course Warfang is a dragon city! I wonder if Spyro's there.'

"Yes. We can leave right away if you wish. I was headed there myself when I found you." I nodded and Hunter smiled before quickly leading the way. "So, dragon, what is your name?"

I hesitated for just a second, as I cast my eyes to the ground, and thought. A name popped into my head, seemingly out of nowhere. Without thinking I lifted my head. "Drago." I said. He seemed to smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, Drago."

I was at least thankful when he bought the name, but I began to question myself why I had lied to him. My name was fine, but I was where dragons didn't have normal names like humans. I needed a new name.

Our walk was minimally short, before we came upon a tunnel carved into the side of a mountain. Hunter had to do something to open a door, that had a tribal paw carved into it. Past the door the long tunnel had torches lining the walls every few yards or so ensuring that the tunnel remained lit all the way through. I was, however, a bit hesitant to go inside.

"Is there any other way to Warfang?" I asked, not feeling comfortable with walking into what could essentially be a trap.

"There is but you would need to circle the mountain. This is far quicker." He stated as he grabbed a nearby torch off of the wall.

I sighed as I decided to trust Hunter, all the while mentally telling myself that if I ended up dying I'd kick my own ass for my stupidity.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival At Warfang

Chapter 2: Arrival At Warfang

The walk through the tunnel was an unsettling one, that was true. The place was almost dark, if not for the occasional torches that were placed on the walls.

The air was stiff, and it wasn't helping my injured wing. In fact, it had gotten worse since me and Hunter had entered the tunnel. It didn't help that I couldn't control the damn things, since every time I tried, I was rewarded with more pain for my troubles. While the walk was indeed uncomfortable, it did cross my mind that this was the same tunnel that Spyro and Cynder took to get to Warfang. And if I was right, there was an old temple near Warfang.

Heh, Warfang. It was quite the beautiful location, besides the fact that it was almost destroyed in the third game. I decided that I at least needed to know what to expect, just in case it had changed since the events of the third game.

"Hey Hunter, what does Warfang look like? I have never been there myself." I asked, hoping to change the mood.

"You don't know about Warfang?" He asked. I mentally cursed myself for my shortsightedness. All of the dragons in the Dragon Realms would know of Warfang. Why didn't I think of that?

"I don't know much, but I do know that it's near the old temple. Well, at least, I think it is." I said. Hunter seemed to buy it. "The market district is a sight to see, but the war has made it into a wreck. In the last days of the war, the Dark Master, Malefor, attacked the city. The dragons were able to hold off the Dark Master's forces, but just barely. The city was evacuated, but only now that the war has ended that people are returning to the city."

I couldn't believe it! Everything was just piecing together. This war, Warfang, Malefor the Dark Master, everything. "I'm sorry to hear that. If I knew about this, I would've helped…"

"Don't worry, it's okay. It's mostly the buildings that were destroyed. Nothing a decent amount of earth dragons can't handle." Hunter said. That cheered me up a little, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. Warfang would have been awesome to see.

"Anyway, how was it that you injured your wing?" Asked Hunter.

I gave off an embarrassed chuckle. "I got distracted, and forgot to keep myself in the air and crashed, and my wing hit a tree while I was falling. You know what happened after that." It wasn't all a lie; I technically DID crash, but not literally.

"Heh. I got broke my arm once in a similar way, but I had gotten scared, nothing more, nothing less." Hunter admitted. I managed to suppress a laugh.

Hunter looked forward in front of us. "We're here."

I looked and saw a spectacular sight; a large city surrounded by a large stone wall. It was true; most of the city was in ruins, but there were dragons, moles, and cheetahs working together to repair the damage. I was interrupted from looking at the city when Hunter called out to someone.

"Spyro!" Shouted Hunter. I saw a purple dragon look around and eventually look at Hunter. When he did, he started running over; looking like he wanted to chat.

"Hunter! It has been awhile. What brings you here to Warfang?" The dragon asked.

"I came to help out with repairing the damage that was done to the city, but on the way, I met this dragon." Hunter pointed at me. The dragon eyed me with a cautious look about him. "His wing is injured, and I decided to get someone to fix it." Said Hunter. This caused the dragon's expression to changed almost immediately.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Spyro. What's yours?" Spyro asked, holding out a clawed hand.

"Uh, Drago. The name's Drago. Nice to meet you too." I nervously said.

"Well, Hunter, I have to see to the restoration of the city, but Terrador will help you get started helping with the repairs. He's in charge of the city's restoration, and I'm pretty sure he would like to meet Drago. I just wish Ignitus was here…" Spyro replied. He looked like he was about to cry. "Well, I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later as well." Said Hunter. Spyro then turned around and flew off.

"Well, lets get someone to fix your injured wing." Hunter said. I nodded in agreement, as we made our way to the centre of the city.

Spyro was about to cry after mentioning Ignitus. I guess Ignitus was his father or something. I always thought it was Malefor, but I may be wrong.

The buildings were in a sorry state; some so damaged, it was impossible to tell what they looked like before the war. Try as I could, I couldn't even piece them together. This level of destruction… it just made me feel sorry for all the inhabitants of Warfang; they have seen so much destruction and ruin, and death. I just couldn't believe the fact that civilisation like this could stay together for this long, considering that this war was probably a frightening one as well.

When we arrived at Warfang's temple, I was amazed. It was MASSIVE! The sheer size was just incredible by itself.

We entered what I could only guess would be a hospital. There were many patients either sick or injured in some way. Me and Hunter approached a mole, who I presumed to be a doctor. If anything, I was ready to get my damn wing healed.

"So, what is the matter?" Asked the mole. Thankfully, Hunter did all of the talking.

"This dragon's wing is dislocated. It's nothing major, of course, but if you don't have time right now…" Hunter answered, but was cut off at the end.

"It's okay, I have time to do this. Besides, it's better to have it healed now than later." Said the mole.

He told me to lay on the bed so that it would be easier for him to heal my wing. I mentally was happy. At least my wing would finally stop hurting!

He asked questions, and also asked how I injured my wing, and I answered every single one that I could. If I couldn't answer, Hunter answered for me. It was until I felt my wing snap back into place that I was relieved to not have to worry about my wing hurting as much as it did before. He told me to move it around, and I managed to at least control the things.

The mole dug into one of its pockets and took out a red crystal. He then handed it to me. "Take this. If you need it, it will heal your wing, if you ever injure it again." The mole said. "Thank you." I replied politely. "You're welcome. Now, if you excuse me, I need to tend to some patients."

I looked at the red crystal. Somehow, the more I looked at it, the more it seemed to be familiar. Every time I tried to think why that was, it was like a piece of my memory was missing. 'Maybe it's just my imagination.' I thought.

I looked around and saw that Hunter was not currently with me. A quick scan of the room showed me that he was talking with a green dragon. 'Wait, that dragon looks familiar. Why is that?'

Hunter finished talking with the dragon and walked to the exit. I was about to join him, when the dragon stopped me.

"Greetings, young dragon. I am Terrador, one of the three remaining elder dragons. Tell me, what is your name?" He said, while holding out his hand for me to shake. His voice was full of dignity and authority, and his stature clearly showed this as well. Despite old age, it was easy to spot large amounts of muscle. His scales were a deep forest green, and his underbelly as well as his wing membranes were coloured brown.

I gulped in slight fear; he was BIG! Bigger than he was in the games. He was clearly several feet taller than me, and clearly had more weight. I decided to try and not make him angry. I didn't know how strong he was.

"D-Drago." I nervously stuttered. I took his hand and shook it, but I didn't expect his grip to be so strong! He almost crushed my hand with the sheer strength he possessed.

"Drago?" Terrador said. Something flashed in his eye, but I couldn't tell why that was. "Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too." He was scary, but I could tell anyone could get to know him if given the time. I noticed the many scars on his legs; he has seen battle, that's for sure.

"I heard that you injured your wing. Hunter told me what happened." Terrador said. I took this information in. "I have something to ask you. Where did you live before coming here?"

I realised that I would have to lie to him. I needed a very convincing story to convince him.

"I… I never had a home. I never even knew my parents…" I answered; trailing off at the end. I realised that I had started crying, so I tried to wipe away the tears.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." Terrador said.

'He actually bought it?!' I thought.

Also, I had realised my fears were stupid. Terrador was surprisingly comfortable to be around, not to mention engaging in a conversation. Despite his rough exterior, I could tell he was quite friendly to those in need of help.

"I'm guessing that you don't know much about our history?" That was true; I don't know much, but if I remember correctly, I knew some of it.

"You mean, you want me to learn our history?" I asked. It was true, as I definitely needed to know at least most of it; any less and dragons would get suspicious.

"Yes." Terrador answered, confirming my question.

"Well, in that case, I would be happy to learn our history." It felt kind of weird calling their history mine, but I didn't have a choice.

"Good. Now, I'll have someone to take you to where you will sleep." Terrador looked around, trying to find someone who wasn't currently busy. "Cynder!" And from out of a crowd, a black dragon poked their head above the rest. After seeing Terrador, the dragon preceded to walk towards him, as well as me.

As she got closer, I realised that she was a dragoness. A beautiful one also; her black scales shining brightly, and she had a magenta red underbelly, and her wing membranes were magenta red as well. Her eyes were an emerald green, which seemed to shine quite beautifully.

"Yes? What do you need, Terrador?" She asked. "Cynder, meet Drago. He is new to Warfang and needs a place to sleep. Will you guide him to a room?" Terrador asked.

"Yes." Cynder answered. She looked at me before talking. "Hi, I'm Cynder. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I replied in response. She was beautiful, but I knew that she already was in love with Spyro. And something told me that she still hadn't told him her feelings towards him.

As we walked down the halls of the temple, I tried to memorise the place, since it was so big. This proved useless, as Cynder broke the silence.

"So, where're you from?"

I sighed. Now I had to lie to Cynder. Things did not look good today.

"I…" I trailed off, sadness and guilt entering my body. Sadness for how sad my lie was, and guilt for lying in the first place. "I never had a home, nor did I know my parents…" Again, I trailed off.

"I…" Cynder tried to speak, but decided not to.

Now I've done it. In my stupidity I had made her sad. The mood was cheerful, but now, the mood felt dark and gloomy.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to be polite and caring towards her.

"…" She didn't answer. I was about to ask her again, but she cut me off. "We're here." She said, as she pushed open the doors to the room that was where I would be staying while in Warfang.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." She said. She then walked away, and when she was out of sight did I enter the room.

I took it upon myself to read some of the books that were stacked on the bookshelves that were in the room. They were filled with content; from history and legends, to facts and even beliefs.

I laid on the bed and thought about what had just happened. 'Okay, I should not have done that.' I thought to myself.

I knew that she used to be the dreaded Terror of the Skies. She had killed many families as that monster, leaving behind destruction and fear in her path. After Spyro had defeated her, she returned to normal. 'She must still hate herself for what she did. Tomorrow, I have to tell her that I'm sorry for making her sad.'

As I got ready to sleep, my stomach gurgled. I mentally cursed myself before going to sleep.

(Hours later)

(Cynder's POV)

I woke up lying on my back. Sweat was covering my forehead. 'That was not a good dream at all.' I thought. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I saw that it was still night time. 'Probably early morning.' I thought. I decided to go see if Drago was ok.

I walked to his door and entered the room. The first thing I saw was Drago sleeping without any blankets. I smiled; seeing him sleeping peacefully was something that cheered me up. I decided to make sure he didn't sleep the rest of the night without blankets.

When I put the blankets over him, I was about to leave when I heard someone speak.

"M-mommy?" I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. As I looked around, when my eyes looked at Drago, I realised that it was him who spoke. As I walked closer to him, he started to talk in his sleep more.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" He said. 'He must be having a nightmare.' I thought. That, and all the sweat on his face. I decided to watch over him, just in case he woke up and needed to be calmed.

(David's POV)

The sight was horrifying.

Fire was everywhere, and I felt like I was melting alive. I tried calling out to my parents, but no reply came. Then, out of nowhere, I saw a large black dragon; flying right towards me…

"Ahhh!" I woke up all of a sudden, as quickly as the nightmare had begun. 'A dream! It was just a dream. But it seemed so real…'

I noticed the blankets that were over me. 'Someone must be in here with me.' I thought.

I looked around the room, and saw no one. Then all of a sudden, a shadow appeared next to me, seemingly coming out of the ground.

"Ahh!" I tried to get away, but was rewarded with hurting my wing.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." I recognised the voice. Cynder.

"Cynder! You scared me." I managed to say. "Sorry. I came to see if you were ok. Although, I didn't expect you to start having a nightmare." Said Cynder.

'She heard me talk in my sleep!' "It's ok, I-I'm fine." I told her. That was when I remembered what I did some time ago.

"Cynder, I'm sorry." She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "I didn't mean to make you sad. It was really stupid of me to do that…" My voice came out small, but audible. Cynder looked at me with a caring feeling around her. "It's ok. We all make mistakes, someday. And besides, I've dealt with it for a long time. I'm actually used to everyone thinking I'm still the Terror of the Skies."

"Yeah, but still, it was just stupid of me to do it." I replied.

"Anyway, did you ever know your parents? At least see a picture of them?" She asked.

"No, but I wish that I could see them again…" I tried to make sure I could keep my true past hidden from her, or anyone else for as long as I could.

That was when I started crying. I couldn't believe I was making myself look like a child in front of her! But, if anything, it is what she would have done in my place.

(Cynder's POV)

I saw him just start crying. He cried like nothing I had ever seen before. 'He must miss his parents so much. It's just so weird; he doesn't know anything about his parents. No names. No appearances. Nothing. It's like his memory was wiped of anything related to his parents. I realised, as I exited the room, that we shared some things in common.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Friends

Chapter 3: Making Some Friends

(David's POV)

I woke up, not remembering anything at first, but it all eventually came back. I realised that I still hadn't eaten. Then I heard knocking on the door.

"I'm awake. Can you let me get some clothes on?" I asked to whoever was knocking.

"I was told to take you to have breakfast, so I suggest that you hurry up." I couldn't recognise the voice, but I could tell that it was a male.

I turned my gaze towards the chest that I had looked in yesterday. Opening it, I found a red cotton shirt and an blue pair of pants. The shirt had slits that I presumed were for my wings, and also for the spikes that ran from my head to the tip of my tail. The pants had one large slit for my tail.

Putting them on was easier said than done. It took me five minutes to get my wings to cooperate, and even longer to get them into the slits. Thankfully the pants were much more easier.

I opened the door to see a purple dragon. He looked at me with a worried look about him.

"Are you okay? You definitely took your time." He asked.

"I couldn't get my wings to cooperate at first, but I managed to in the end." I answered. His face changed to be a confused look, but it eventually turned into a smile.

"Well come on. I was told to take you to have breakfast before you went to the temple." I visibly perked up at the mention of food. He gave me another confused look. "Heh, I'll be the first to say that I didn't eat yesterday." I said. His face changed to be a smile again.

"Okay, but anyway, lets get going." He said. "Okay." I replied. I really needed food.

As we walked through the halls, I couldn't help but ask him about some things. Fortunately, he beat me to the questions. "I didn't get the the time to ask this when we met yesterday, but right now I can. Where did you come from?" I sighed as I prepared to tell him the lie that I had to live with while I was here.

"I-I never had a home... I didn't even know my parents..." I answered; sorrow clearly evident in my voice.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." He replied. "It's okay. I've put up with it for a long time." I said. "By the way, I didn't catch your name yesterday. Do you mind telling me again?" He asked. I decided to let him know; I did owe him for letting me, a stranger, into Warfang. After all, I could've been a servant of this Dark Master. "Drago. What's yours?" I asked. "Spyro." He answered.

"Spyro, do you know a black dragoness, Cynder?" I asked Spyro. He nodded to tell me that he did. "After I talked with Terrador, she escorted me to my room. We talked a little, but when she asked where I had come from, I answered her question, and she just... became sad or something. Is she always like that?" I asked. "She's not always like that. She has a dark past where she served the Dark Master, but I showed her the error of her ways. She didn't serve him willingly; the Dark Master corrupted her, turning her into a harbinger of death and suffering. Even now, even though the Dark Master is gone, she still can't forgive herself for harming those that she killed while under the Dark Masters control. I tell her that everyone at least deserves a second chance, and we have to forgive those whose lives have been destroyed. It's hard for her to forgive those whose parents or children were killed by her when she was the Terror of The Skies, but she's managed." Answered Spyro.

I smiled at this, and we soon fell into silence, and despite myself I couldn't find anything to talk about. As the silence enveloped us, my mind started to wonder.

'I wonder if my family's noticed I'm gone yet?' I thought to myself. I knew they probably had. 'I wonder what they're thinking? How long will it take for them to file a missing person's report' My life back home had been a pretty predictable one. For the most part I almost never woke up before ten. In fact, the only reason anyone would see me at that time was because I had stayed up the night before. When I was awake I hardly left the house, and when I did, I either went to see my friends or go on holidays, or just go to a restaurant. It was weird, as I had always thought that if I ever went away, I wouldn't think about what my family would think. I guess I never realised how much I missed them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Spyro asked, quickly snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I was just thinking about my parents. I wish I could have seen them before..." I trailed off, not for the last time. Spyro eyed me worriedly when he heard that. "You don't have to brood over your past. Remember, we all have a future ahead of us, so what I think you should do is look forward to the future. Who knows? Maybe you'll find your parents." Replied Spyro. I looked at him, putting on a smile. "Thanks, Spyro. You're a great help. I don't know what to expect of the future." I said. Spyro was quite friendly, and cheered me up a little bit. "By the way, do you know how to use your element?" Spyro asked. "No. Why?" I asked.

"Well I was asking if you knew, but I could tell you them if you want." Said Spyro. I decided to not disappoint him. "Yeah. Go right ahead." I replied.

"One of the elements is Fire, which I'm guessing would be your element. There's also Electricity, Ice, Earth, Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow. The last four I listed are quite uncommon, but there are those who know them. Also, after Cynder and I defeated the Dark Master, I repaired the world using my powers. When we came back to Warfang, there were dragons that knew other elements like Water, Telepathy, and much more. Not only that, many dragons also were able to control more than just one element." He said. I nodded in agreement; a dragon able to control more than just one element sounds like something from a fairy tale. But it was possible.

Spyro stopped for a moment before he pushed open the pair of large doors that led to the dining hall. I took in the spectacle for only a few seconds; there were so many dragons, cheetahs, and moles eating; gaining the energy they needed for the restoration of the whole city. I then saw Cynder eating at a table near the doors; obviously waiting for Spyro. She looked towards us and waved. Spyro returned it, then proceeded to the table.

As we sat down, I noticed Hunter coming over. He looked and saw me, then proceeded towards the table.

"Hello, Drago. I take it that your wing is better?" He asked.

"It's getting better. It's a bit sore, but nothing much." I answered.

Hunter sat his plate down, as he joined us at the table before turning his attention to Spyro and Cynder.

"We never got to properly catch up yesterday. How are you two getting along since the war ended?" Hunter asked.

"Not much. We haven't been able to spend much time together, as the restoration of the city has been taking much longer than we thought, and with the limited number of earth dragons available, moving the debris has nearly slowed to a crawl." Spyro answered, a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

"Plus, we're not sure how many dragons have actually survived the war. Volteer estimated that a few thousand might have survived, maybe less." Cynder added.

"Yes, Terrador informed me of as much. However, the cheetahs are willing to help in any way we can, Chief Prowles even sent out a messenger hawk to our distant tribes in the north and south." Hunter replied.

The conversation eventually ended, and the two dragons and Hunter started eating absentmindedly. Finally remembering my hunger, I took my first look at what was on my plate. I saw a large piece of meat sitting on the plate, and a quick glance at my "friends" told me they too had large portions of meat on their plates as well. I suppose being a large winged beast required a lot of energy to keep them going. As for Hunter, well, he was a two legged cheetah, and chances are that he was fast, and needed nearly the same amount of meat as dragons did.

Without further analyzing my situation, I began to dig in. Thankfully I had the common sense to grab utensils so I didn't look like a fool eating with my hands. Despite my late start in attacking my food, I quickly finished what was on my plate with a satisfied smile on my face. With nothing to do, I took a glance at the other's plates and found that they hadn't even finished half of their food.

The food itself was unlike anything I had tried before. What I thought to be ham had actually turned out to be something else entirely. I asked Spyro what it was, and he told me that it had actually been lamb. The food was so lovely, I could've just gone back to bed and slept, but I had to do some things, like getting ready to go to the temple.

Spyro, Cynder, and myself exited the dining hall, and started to make our way to the Dragon Elders. We were chatting with each other when we heard a voice.

"Spyro!" We looked to see a young pink dragoness tackle Spyro. "Wha... Ember!" Exclaimed Spyro.

Me and Cynder watched as Spyro tried to get Ember off. I couldn't help but laugh with Cynder at Spyro's attempts. Then, Ember looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. "Flame!" She exclaimed, as she tackled me.

"What... agh!" I yelled, as Ember tackled me to the ground. As she said things that I couldn't understand, I looked at Spyro and Cynder with a "help me" face. Fortunately, someone was there to save me.

"Ember, can you please get off of the dragon?"

I looked to see a red and yellow dragon walking towards us. Ember then finally got off of me and went to the dragon.

"Flame! When did you and Ember come to Warfang?" Asked Spyro; a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We came just this mourning. I thought a little surprise wouldn't hurt." Answered Flame.

"Also, it would have been nice to go out on a date with you again, Spyro." Said Ember.

"Now, Ember, you know that me and Spyro are more than just friends. Besides, you can't have two dates." Said Cynder. "I didn't know that you knew about the relationship between me and Flame! I bet Spyro told you of that!" Ember was about to go off; she was going to do something stupid soon if someone didn't stop her.

"Flame, Ember, can you two go? Spyro, Cynder, and this dragon were coming to us when you intervened."

I turned to see Terrador walking towards us, with two other dragons for company. One of them had yellow scales with a blueish-black underbelly, while the other had cyan blue scales with a similarly coloured underbelly.

"Ugh, fine." Ember turned towards Spyro. "We aren't finished yet, Spyro. One day, you will be mine!" She and Flame turned to leave.

"Spyro, Cynder, come with us. As well as you, young Drago." Said the yellow dragon.

As we reached a pair of doors, Terrador pushed them open, revealing a chamber that looked familiar to me. I quickly realised that it looked like the chamber in the Dragon Temple that held the Pool of Visions in the first Legend of Spyro game. Though I didn't show it, I was quite surprised by this, as it also had a small circle that was filled with a green liquid. 'Maybe that's what allows certain dragons to see visions. Dragons like Ignitus, if my memory serves correctly. That is, if this pool is like the one in the Dragon Temple.'

We sat down around the small pool. Terrador was the first to speak.

"Drago, you may not know the two dragons that I'm accompanied with. This is Volteer." Terrador pointed towards the yellow dragon. "And this is Cyril." He pointed towards the blue dragon.

"Uh, nice to meet you." I said, trying to be polite. They looked like they weren't as old as Terrador looked, but I could tell that they were a little old. (I struggled a bit at this part)

"Now, where should we start? Spyro, Cynder, when Drago goes to the Dragon Temple, you will go with him as well."

When Spyro heard this, he didn't like it. Going to the temple would mean that the restoration of Warfang would take longer to complete. Cynder, however, thought this would allow her to make the small friendship she and Drago have at the moment.

"I guess that would be okay, but why did you want us to go with him?" Asked Spyro.

"We believe that this would allow you two to become friends with Drago, and strengthen it." Said Cyril.

"Okay, we'll go."

"Good. Now, you two should rest up and gather what you need while there. Same goes for you Drago." Replied Terrador.

"Okay." I said, as me, Spyro, and Cynder got up to exit.

As I approached my room, I couldn't help but think about why Terrador decided to have Spyro and Cynder come with me to the temple. 'Why the two of them in particular?'

As I walked on, oblivious to what was happening around me, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it, drag-"

We looked into each others eyes for a few minutes; blue to green. She had cyan scales, with a dark blue underbelly. Her horns looked like icicles, and her tail blade looked like a miniature glacier. (I don't know how to describe Cyril's tail blade)

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to do that." I apologised.

"It's okay. You know, not many people apologise to me at all, other than my friends." She said. That caught me off gaurd.

"Anyway, my name's Drago. What's yours?" I asked.

She didn't answer at first, but she did eventually.

"Winter." She said.

"Winter. That's a nice name." I replied.

"Your's is nice as well." I slightly blushed. 'The name Drago must really suit me.'

"By the way, have you met my father, Cyril?" I was caught off guard again. 'She's Cyril's daughter! I should've realised!'

"Yeah, I have. In fact, I just met him a few minutes ago." I answered.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I need to go see my father. See you later!"

I watched as she walked off. I couldn't help but think of what just happened.

As I entered my room, I decided to read some of the books to pass the time. I learnt about a purple dragon by the name Malefor, who had tried to destroy the world, but was defeated by Spyro and Cynder.

By the time I had finished, It was already becoming night time. 'Damn, I read for a long time.'

I laid down on my bed to get some sleep. And that's when things started to get confusing.

(Some time later)

I opened my eyes to see white.

'What happened?' I thought to myself.

 _"Don't worry. You are safe."_

I turned around to see a blueish white dragon, wearing a blue crystal around his neck. He looked like he was mysterious, and looked wise and full of knowledge.

My vision cleared to show that I was in a chamber of some sort. There was hundreds, maybe thousands of books on the shelves, and there was a large hourglass in the center.

"Who are you?" I asked.

 _"I am The Chronicler; a dragon tasked with the duty of chronicling the many events of the ages. every success, every failure, everything that has happened has been recorded here in this place. They even spread as far as nearly to the beginning of time."_ The Chronicler said; his voice just expressing authority.

"The Chronicler?"

 _"Yes. I also know who you are, but that will be for another time."_ The Chronicler said. _"Before I became The Chronicler, I was called Ignitus, the guardian of fire. You are familiar with the other guardians, of course, but I cared for the dragon Spyro, as well as Cynder."_

"I'm friends with them. Anyway, why did you bring me here?"

 _"I must tell you something. An old evil is about to return, and I believe that you are the only one who can stop him. I need you to not reveal this to anyone. Can you do this?"_ The Chronicler asked.

"Y-y-yes. Yes, I can." I answered.

 _"Good. Now, you must return. You must prepare for your journey to the Dragon Temple, David."_

I was caught off guard. 'He knew my real name!? But how!?'

We said our goodbyes, and he sent me back to the world of consciousness.

/Author's Note. This took quite some time, as I got sidetracked. Sorry if I took too long. I might have to stop doing another chapter for any of my fanfics, because of school, and I will have to wait till the holidays. Sorry about this, but I'm doing algebraic, so I have to be at my best, as to not fall behind in my school work. Anyway, I do want to say thank you for all the support. This fanfic just took off automatically.

Disclaimer, as I forgot to mention in my other chapters. I do not own Spyro; he belongs to Activision. If I did own him, there would actually be a Legend of Spyro movie, and there would be a lot more Spyro games, and my family wouldn't be struggling on money right now.

Anyways, once again, thanks for all the support. I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I will see you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Flight To The Temple

Chapter 4

Flight To The Temple

/Author's Note. Sorry about the late upload. School's a bitch, that's for sure. At least I have geometry next term. Lol. Anyway, let's get into the story, shall we? Of course we are.

I woke up and got out of bed. I went to look in the mirror and saw what I looked like truly. (He could only guess what he looked like)

A sixteen year old red dragon with gold horns. My wings appeared to be strong, and my horns looked like Spyro's horns. My tail blade looked like Spyro's, but had a little dip in the middle. The blades on my wings were similar to Spyro's, but with a smaller shape. (Design is loosely based off my profile picture)

"Huh. So I look a bit like Spyro." I said. I went to the door and walked to where the Guardians were.

I opened the door and saw that only Terrador was there. 'The others must be busy.' I thought.

"Drago. Did you sleep well?" Asked Terrador.

"Well, not exactly. That's why I came here." I said. "Do you know of a dragon called Ignitus?"

Terrador looked surprised at this. "Do you seriously not know about the war that happened?" He asked.

"I do know about it. It's just that, well, me and my family lived quite far from here." I answered.

"Well, that explains it." Terrador said. "Ignitus, he… he was an old friend of mine. He used to be the Guardian of Fire, but he… he died during the last days of the war." Terrador looked like he was about to cry.

"I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you this." I said. Terrador looked at me, showing the tears falling down his face.

"Really, I'm sorry! It's just that-"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just surprised that you remember him, even though you lived far from Warfang." Said Terrador.

"I… ok." I replied.

"Now, go to Spyro and Cynder. They're waiting for you so that they can arrive at the Dragon Temple. You will be flying there." Said Terrador.

"F-f-flying?" I asked.

"Yes. What, do you not like flying?" Asked Terrador

"Well, remember the first day I arrived in Warfang?"

"Oh… right." Said Terrador. "But don't worry. Just follow Spyro and Cynder. They know how to get there. Just don't put too much strain on your wings."

"Ok." I said, before exiting the room.

When I arrived at the pad, (I couldn't find the right words for this) I found that Spyro and Cynder were already there waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Spyro asked.

"I had a little chat with Terrador." I answered.

"Oh. Well, lets get going." Spyro said.

"Is there any other way to the Temple?" I asked.

"If you want to take two or more hours to get there, yes." Replied Cynder. "Honestly, there is no problem with flying there."

"Well, considering the fact that I haven't flown since two days ago, I will say I'm not that good at flying." I said.

"You really have to learn to trust yourself, Drago. It is pretty instinctual when it comes to flying." Said Spyro.

"*sigh*, alright." I said.

"I'm coming too."

They all turned to see Winter coming towards them.

"Did Cyril tell you to come, Winter?" Asked Cynder.

"Of course, Cynder. Why else would I have come?" Replied Winter.

"Ok, fine, you can come. Lets get going." Said Spyro.

They all spread their wings and took to the skies. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, spread my wings, and jumped. (I don't know how to describe taking a leap of faith. You know what I mean)

I instantly weightless, as if I was as light as a feather. The air rushing past my face felt wonderful. I opened my eyes to see that I… was flying! In fact, flying was such a wonderful feeling, I felt like I could do this all day!

"How does it feel, Drago?" Asked Spyro.

"It feel amazing! I could do this all day!" I answered. "I had actually forgotten about how it feels to fly!"

"Anyway, the temple is in the direction of the old fortress." Said Cynder.

"What old fortress?" I asked.

"Concurrent Skies. The same place where I resided when I was controlled by Malefor." Answered Cynder.

"Why is the temple in that direction?" I asked.

"After Malefor was defeated, the temple landed between Warfang and Concurrent Skies. Don't ask me why it's there, cause its just… there." Said Cynder.

"Ok, but one last thing; how long will it take us to get to the temple?" I asked.

"Two hours at the most, but if we're fast, we can make it there in less than an hour." Cynder answered.

"Ok." I said. I started thinking about things that I hadn't thought about for some time.

'Why did the Chronicler know my real name? It doesn't make sense! I just can't figure out why.' I thought.

"Hey, Drago?"

The sudden voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over at Winter, realising she wanted to talk.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Well, we don't really know a lot about each other, so I just wanted to ask you some things." Winter said. "Where did you live before you came to Warfang?"

'Dang it! Why does everyone ask that?' "I didn't have a home… nor did I know my parents…" I answered.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know about that!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay. I've had to put up with it for a long time." I had lied about that, but I didn't have a choice.

"Hey, Drago?" Winter asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I-I-I think you are… cute."

I couldn't believe it! She thought I was cute! "I… I think you are too."

She put on a smile. "Thanks. I, uh, appreciate it." She said, blushing slightly.

After that, we stopped talking and focused on flying. It allowed me to actually get control of my wings. Spyro was right; it was actually pretty instinctual. In fact, it was actually kind of scary.

After almost an hour of flying, we saw it. The Dragon Temple. It was big.

Not only that, but the others were going to discover my secret, very, very soon.

/Author's Note. And another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! The reason why this is late is because of school work, and that I'm going to Supernova on Saturday, Australian time. So I will be playing games at an event I haven't been to at all! Yay! Anyway, thanks for all of the support! I can't believe this! We're at 1000 views!? That's just simply amazing! Can't wait to get started on the next chapter once I return from Supernova. I can't describe how much I love how this story is so popular.


	5. Chapter 5: A Shocking Discovery

Chapter 5: A Shocking Discovery

/Author's Note. I have to say thank you to PANTERA the punk dragon for putting this story on the community he has. If it weren't for him, I think I would have had a terrible week, since I had finished this chapter literally in less than three days. I really like Drake Dragonsoul's Alien/Predator story. It's so friggin cool! Not gonna lie, I did spend like 3 or 4 days reading the stories. Anyway, on with the chapter!

'What are the odds?'

It seemed like forever since I had seen this place in the games. And the fact that I was seeing it again was somewhat weird. 'At least that statue in the temple will still be there, right?' I thought. We went to the front door and opened it.

"Spyro!"

I recognised that voice. 'Crap.'

Ember tackled Spyro the moment the doors were open. Behind her, I saw Flame.

"Flame, help Spyro." Said Winter.

"Ok, ice-brain. No need to tell me what to do!" Flame answered.

"Hey, why don't you be nice to Winter!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, right, I forgot! You guys are dating! I'm sorry." Flame said sarcastically.

Both me and Winter looked away, blushing quite clearly. 'Why is Flame like this? Does he have some sort of grudge with Winter?' I thought.

"Flame, back off." Said Winter.

"Alright, alright! Jee, you must really like him." Said Flame.

"We're just friends! Nothing more to be said, Flame." I said.

"Guys, stop!"

The three of us looked at Spyro, who had managed to get Ember off of himself.

"Flame, why are you and Ember here?" He asked.

"We came here yesterday. Why else would we be here?" Said Flame.

"You could've gotten here just before us!" Exclaimed Spyro.

"Yeah, well who's the one talking? My future husband?" Asked Ember.

"Ember, please stay away from me and Spyro." Said Cynder.

"Alright, miss "Terror of The Skies". I can do that after Spyro and I are married." Replied Ember.

Cynder shied away at the mention of Terror of The Skies. "Hey! You take that back right now, Ember!" I yelled. 'How dare she do that! Doesn't she know by now that Cynder is NOT evil anymore?!'

"Woah, you got to calm down! I didn't mean anything by that!" Exclaimed Ember.

"You didn't mean ANYTHING BY THAT!"

Ember tried to move away, but was stopped by Drago's tail.

"Do you not know what happened to Cynder!? DO YOU?!" I yelled, almost at the top of my lungs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ember exclaimed.

"You're sorry! How can you be sorry after that!" I yelled.

"Drago, calm down!" Yelled Winter.

I looked at Winter and quite rapidly calmed down. Letting go of Ember, the rage inside of me started to disappear.

"Why are you two like this anyway?" Asked Winter.

"There was something in the forest over there. We could only see a column of smoke rising from the trees." Answered Flame.

"Then let's check it out!" Spyro said.

The six of us took flight to where Flame and Ember saw the column of smoke. When they arrived, they could tell something was off.

"Where are all the animals?" Asked Winter.

"I don't know. And why is it so quiet?" Cynder asked.

"Maybe it's because you used to be evil." Said Ember.

"Ember, back off!" I yelled.

"Relax! I was stating a fact." Said Ember.

"You know, Ember does have a point. Not everyone forgives me, so why would you expect the animals to do? Besides, they would hide from any kind of predator, like dragons for example." Said Cynder.

"True." I replied.

They entered a clearing, and before they could proceed any further they heard a loud roar.

"RAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGH!"

"What was that!?" Exclaimed Flame.

"Maybe you should look up."

They turned to see a large purplish dragon. Three horns pointed out of his head, and he had all too familiar yellow eyes.

"Malefor." Said Spyro.

"Well, well, well. It's been a long time, hasn't it Spyro." Said Malefor.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Cynder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you think that dragon you call friend…" Malefor pointed at me. "…is what you think he is."

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" I desperately said.

"You're lying! Drago is nothing more than a dragon!" Yelled Cynder.

"If you really think that he is what you think he is, then you're more stupid than I thought." Said Malefor. "He is not a dragon. He is far from being one, and how he hasn't told you that he isn't raises some suspicious questions. Why does he not know any of the dragons ancient history? Surely he should know, and the fact that he knows me, but doesn't know about the war we had three years ago!"

That struck home. The others looked at me with confused faces.

"Drago, is it true?" Asked Spyro.

"N-n-no! No, he's lying!"

"You still want play that way?" Asked Malefor. "Well, I guess I can show you why I'm right!"

Malefor grabbed me by the neck and used some sort of powerful energy on me. Throwing me away, my body started to glow white. Slowly, my body started to change. Almost blinded by the intense light, I shut my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a hand, but it wasn't made of scales. It was made of skin. Human skin. I looked over myself and saw that I was turned back into a human.

'What? But… how? How is this even possible?' I thought.

The others looked at me in confusion. I, on the other hand, could only ask myself this. Have I lost them as friends?

(Spyro's POV)

'What did Malefor do to Drago?' I thought, as I looked at what Drago was.

"What did you do to him!?" I asked.

"Don't you see? The one you call Drago is not a dragon! He is a human from another world, called Earth. If you think that he's truly your friend, then you are completely wrong." Malefor said.

"You're a liar! He's not what you say he is!" Yelled Winter. "He is a dragon, not whatever a human is!"

"If you don't believe me, then you can ask your "friend" there." Said Malefor.

We all looked towards Drago in confusion. 'He has to be lying. Drago is a true dragon. There's no way he's from another world!' I thought.

"It's…" Drago attempted to speak.

"…it's true."

We were all shocked by what Drago said. "No, it… it can't be!" Cynder turned to Malefor. "You're lying! Drago isn't… isn't… h-he isn't a human!" Cynder yelled.

"Have it your way, but if you can't listen to what the truth is, then I have no choice but to destroy you all!" Malefor replied.

(Winter's POV)

Malefor charged up an attack and let forth a powerful Corvexity beam. Spyro countered it with a Corvexity beam of his own. The powerful outbursts of energy eventually caused a small explosion, causing smoke to block their sight of Malefor, and vice-versa.

"Cynder, grab Drago and bring him with us. You too, Winter. Once we're safe, we will ask him some questions." Said Spyro. "Flame, Ember, go back to Warfang and warn the Guardians. They need to know what's happening."

"Ok." Replied Flame and Ember, before taking off in the direction of Warfang.

Cynder and I picked up Drago and took off for the Dragon Temple with Spyro, leaving Malefor behind.

I, for once, didn't know what to believe. 'How is this possible? Drago isn't a human… right?' I thought.

(One day later)

(David's POV)

'How is it that Malefor knows who I really am?' I thought. 'It doesn't make sense! Did he see me when I came into this world? And do the others trust me anymore?'

I was laying on a bed in the Dragon Temple, with Spyro, Cynder, and Winter watching me. It wasn't long till they started asking me questions.

"Drago… is it true that you're… whatever a "human" is?" Asked Cynder.

I looked at her with sad eyes. I had to face the truth. I wasn't a dragon, nor will I ever be. And I had to at least be honest to them.

"Yes."

They were all shocked by my answer. I knew they would. It was just instinct for them.

(Spyro's POV)

"All this time, you weren't a dragon." I said. "But, how did you end up like this, Drago?"

"My name is not Drago!"

We moved away from Drago when he yelled those simple words. Everyone could see that he couldn't believe what happened to him. 'Any one of us would have done the same in his place.' I thought.

"Then, what is it?" Asked Winter.

He looked away, probably in shame for what he did.

"My name is actually David." He replied. "Now, if you think that I am still your friend, think again. I have been selfish, I've lied, I'm useless. I have done so many bad things that I can't forgive myself for. How I ended up like this, I don't know. That's one thing I can't figure out." He said, and started to cry. "Why did I even lie in the first place?"

'He has been through so much in such a small amount of time. I can't believe it! David, as he calls himself, is brave and cautious, but he can't come to terms with what he's done.' I thought.

"Maybe we should let him be." Said Winter. "Maybe he'll calm down."

"You're right. Let's go." Said Spyro.

(Winter's POV)

Spyro and Cynder left the room, but I stayed there, watching David.

"Drago-"

"Please don't call me that, Winter. You know my real name, so use it." David interrupted.

"Ok, Dra-, I mean, David." I said. "You take care of yourself. Don't worry, I'll be back, just… I don't know anymore, it's just that… all that has happened has just… forget it, just… just take care of yourself. That's all I ask."

David looked at me and nodded. I smiled, and left the room.

'He may be human…' I thought, while walking through the hallways. '…but that won't stop me from telling him how much I care about him.'

/Author's Note. Well, that's done. Anyway, happy birthday to me, since the 17 of April is my birthday! I don't know why it said the last chapter was uploaded on the 7, but that's probably because it wasn't Australian time. I uploaded it on Sunday the 10th, after I got back from Supanova.

Clearly Winter is starting to love David, but how will she explain it to him? (Sarcasm self test complete) Yes, I did do that. I had to. Also, I have something special planned for the story when it's finished. This is a rough estimate, but I will say right now that our goal is to get to 3000 views. Once the second last chapter comes out, I will set a more accurate goal.

Also, if you're asking me why I chose to upload this on my birthday, its cause it was literally a week away. Also this took less than 3 days to do, so I had to upload this today.

Lastly, thank you for reading and liking this story! I still can't express how much this means to me! Again, thank you for all the love and support! Is it impossible for you guys to stop loving this story?

Disclaimer, since I have to do this. I do not own Spyro. He belongs to Activision. So yeah, with that said, I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I will see you guys next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Misunderstandings

Chapter 6: Misunderstandings

(David's POV)

I watched as Winter left the room. I felt like I was alone but not just in the room, but in the whole world.

'What do I do?' I thought. 'I'm not a dragon, and I don't even think my "friends" will trust me anymore. The true question, is how did Malefor know I was not a dragon? It just makes no sense!'

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard dragons coming closer to the room I was in. When they entered, I discovered that it was Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril, with Spyro, Cynder, and Winter accompanying them.

"So, this is what you truly are?" Terrador asked. I nodded. They looked shocked.

"Well, this is going to be hard to go through once we're done." Terrador said. I realised what he meant.

'Why am I surprised that they are asking questions?'

(An hour later)

"By the Ancestors, there is no logical reason how this is possible! A bipedal, ape-like creature from another galactic body in a completely different collective of planets, all rotating around a yellow star!" Exclaimed Volteer.

I rolled my eyes. I always knew that he was kind of a "motor mouth". (I think that he's kind of like Sheldon from "Big Bang Theory")

Volteer wasn't finished yet. "Such a phenomenon should not be remotely possible. There have been times when similar occurences have happened, but this completely changes everything I knew about-"

"Alright, calm down there buddy."

We all looked to the door and saw a floating light. I realised that it had wings. 'Aw, crap. It's him.' I thought.

"Sparx, now is not the time." Said Spyro, irritation clearly evident in his voice.

"Not the time?!" Exclaimed Sparx, before buzzing over to Spyro. "NOT THE TIME! That "thing" there is an ape; an ape we trusted! We don't even know if it is working for Malefor!"

"Sparx, they are currently having a conversation with me. Now do us all a favour and leave." I said.

"Oh, like I'm supposed to trust you! I already have my hands full with the female-of-fright." Sparx said.

"Sparx, out." Said Spyro. "Now, before I have Cynder do it for you!"

"Ok!" Sparx said nervously, before flying as fast as he could out of the room.

"Now, where were we?" Said Spyro.

"You said that when you came into our world, you transformed into a dragon?" Cynder asked.

"Yes." I said

"But you didn't tell us. And right now this is happening because of what you didn't do." Replied Spyro.

"I didn't know this was going to happen! How was I supposed to know that Malefor would return?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Shouted Terrador. He looked towards me before continuing. "We will be back for more questions later. Everyone, out."

Everyone left me alone in the room, allowing me to think. 'I guess its time for me to go? There's no place for me here. But how will I be able to get past the-'

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a gust of wind flew through the window. I got out of bed to close it, and saw that the distance from the ground wasn't far.

'I keep forgetting that the temple is not on a cliff anymore.' I thought. I then thought of something stupid. 'The moment they find out, I bet they're gonna come after me. Well, here go's nothing.'

I jumped out the window and into the real world. (He didn't close the window because he saw that it wasn't far from the ground) I looked back at the temple and started to regret what I just did. 'Well, no turning back now.' I thought. I then proceeded to walk through the forest, away from the temple.

(Malefor's POV)

I watched as the human walked away from the temple. 'Interesting. Why is he leaving his "friends"? Well, it does help my plans.' I thought before flying in the direction of where he was going.

(Winter's POV)

"For the last time, I'm wasn't trying to take Spyro from you!" I yelled.

Cynder was always stubborn, and when she saw me and Spyro talking to each other, she thought that Spyro had ditched her for another dragoness. Ever since then, we've been at each others throats. I, however, was in the right. I had been simply talking to Spyro, who I had just met.

"Guys, please stop!" Shouted Spyro.

"Why? I'm actually enjoying this." Said Sparx.

"And only you, Sparx." Replied Spyro, before continuing to try and stop the fight Cynder and I were having.

"Guys, stop right now!" Yelled Spyro.

Both of us could easily see the rage in his eyes, and almost immediately stopped.

"Well, I will go back to Drago's room." I said.

"He wants to be left alone, Winter. Let him be." Cynder said.

"I, for one, don't care about what you think he wants! I want to calm him down if he's angry, and you know how Flame gets really angry." I replied.

"Winter, you keep thinking he's a dragon, but he isn't! You saw him tell us as well!" Said Spyro.

"You may think he's human, but he's still a dragon in my heart. And nothing will change that! Not even the truth!" I said, before running to David's room.

(Literally a minute later)

"David? It's me, Winter." I said. No one replied.

"I'm coming in, okay?" I muttered before opening the door.

No one was there. Only an open window.

"Oh no." Is all I said before rushing to tell the Guardians.

(David's POV)

"David!"

'Oh no! Not right now, Winter!' I thought.

I turned to see the Guardians, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, and Winter coming towards me.

"What are you doing? Come on, please, don't go!" Shouted Winter.

"Winter, I can handle myself. Don't follow me." I said.

"David, come with us now!" Shouted Terrador.

"If only life allowed that!"

Malefor flew right at me, grabbing me with his claws. I struggled in his grasp, but my weak human body wasn't strong enough.

"Let him go!" Yelled Winter. She charged at Malefor, who countered by grabbing her.

"Winter!" Exclaimed Cyril.

"Father!" Shouted Winter.

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking these two with me!" Said Malefor, taking off and heading straight for Concurrent Skies.

"David! Winter!" Yelled Spyro and Cynder.

As we were taken from Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians, I could only think of one thing.

'What have I done?'

(At Concurrent Skies)

We were thrown into individual cages, the doors locked and no way to escape.

"I hope you enjoy my hospitality, heheheh." Malefor said sarcastically.

Malefor left the room, leaving me with Winter.

"Why did you do that, Winter?" I asked.

"It's just that… it's just… I care about you. That's all." She answered.

"That's not the full story, isn't it?" I asked.

"Wha… how did you?" Exclaimed Winter.

"You… like me more than just a friend, don't you? Is that why you called me cute?" I asked. Winter was about to answer, when I interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter. It's all my fault." I said. "I shouldn't have lied in the first place. But I was selfish. I used you, Spyro, Cynder, heck, I even used the Guardians!"

"No you didn't. It's not your fault. It's Malefor's fault." Winter said.

"No, it's mine, Winter. Nothing's going to change that! I'm the only one responsible, and I should be ashamed of myself. If we even live through this, I… I don't want to live after all of this." I said.

"Drago…"

"My name is not Drago! Why!? Why is it that you still call me by a name I don't deserve!?" I yelled. "TELL ME!"

"Because… because…"

"Because what!?" I screamed. "Why IS IT THAT YOU CAN'T TELL-"

"Because I love you!"

Silence followed. I was in disbelief. "…what?" I whispered.

"I love you. I don't care that you think that you're responsible. You're not responsible for something you didn't commit." Winter replied. "I don't care about anything else, I just… I just love you; more than everything."

I was in utter disbelief. Even after what I had done, she still cared about me. Even more, she loved me!

"I…" I couldn't say anything, nothing could. I made up my mind. I don't care what happens to me. I don't care if I die. If I live. If I have offspring. I don't care about anything anymore. I only cared about the one thing keeping me sane.

Winter. The Ice Dragoness.

I'd had enough. This was now or never! Plucking a piece of my hair out of my head, I found a small knife. I picked it up and put the two items in front of the lock on the cage. Using my gaming skills from playing The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, I attempted to pick the lock, just like in the game. I could hear every sound; Winter's heart beating, my own heart beating, the soft sounds of the knife softly tapping the stuff in the lock… and the wonderful, familiar sound of the lock being unlocked. 'Yes!… why am I doing this anyway?' I thought. 'There was only one reason; Winter.'

Opening the cage door, I went to Winter cage and picked the lock on it. It was exactly the same as my cages lock! Opening it, Winter looked up at me.

"Listen. The reason I'm doing this is because of you. Come on!" I said. And we ran to escape from Malefor's captivity.

/Author's Note. Did you like that? Also, I'm not a stealthy person in Skyrim, but I am really good when it comes to locks. We're almost at the end! I'm actually quite sad, obviously. However, I'm removing the goal that you guys had to reach so that I would reveal my plans for this story, but I will only reveal them in the next chapter. (Anyone who guesses correctly will be mentioned in the next chapter. Read & Review please! If you guess what my plans are, like I said you will be mentioned in the next chapter.

Disclaimer. I do not own Spyro. Activision does. However I own David/Drago and Winter. When the story is finished I will allow people to use my OC's.

With that said, I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I will see you guys next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Friends Forever

Chapter 7: Friends Forever

(Winter's POV)

We ran, trying to find an exit from this horrific place. We didn't know if there was even an exit at all, but we still ran.

"Over there!" David shouted.

We ran for a door, and when we opened it, we found it opened up onto a balcony. Looking over the edge, we found that it was a sheer drop.

"Winter, can you carry me down to the bottom?" David asked.

"What? B-but what if-"

"If memory serves me right, this is the same place Ignitus was taken to when Cynder, under Malefor's control, captured him and brought him to Concurrent Skies. That means there is a way to escape down this way." David replied.

"O-ok." I said nervously.

I took flight and picked him up off the ground, then flew down. We eventually reached the ground, and continued to escape from Concurrent Skies.

(A few minutes later)

(David's POV)

"David!"

Me and Winter looked to see Spyro, Cynder, the Guardians, Ember and Flame running towards us. 'Is it me, or am I getting that feeling of Déjà-vu?' I thought.

"How did you manage to escape?" Asked Cynder.

"Thanks to David, we escaped." Winter answered.

"Do you think you could escape that easily?"

We all looked to see Malefor flying towards us. 'Why is it that everywhere I go, it's like Malefor knows where I am?' I thought.

"You followed us from Concurrent Skies!" I yelled. "Don't you dare hurt them!" I ran straight at Malefor.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Don't make me laugh!" Malefor said, swinging his tail at me. He hit me, causing me to be knocked back towards the others.

Malefor approached me slowly, ready to end my life. 'This is it. This is the end.' I thought. I closed my eyes, and waited for the pain.

But it didn't come.

"You get away from him, you monster!" I heard Spyro say.

I opened my eyes to see that Spyro, and his friends, were blocking me from Malefor! 'What?' "Why?" I asked them all.

"Why? Why are you asking us about why we are doing this? You're our friend!" Replied Cynder.

"But… but… after everything I've done, I don't deserve redemption! Not after everything that I've done!"

"No, that isn't true." Flame said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 'They… they still trust me? As a friend?' I thought.

"No one cares about what you did. You're still our friend, and nothing is going to change that!" Ember said.

"You aren't alone in this. We're by your side." Spyro said.

"We're your friends. Don't you dare doubt that!" Terrador said.

Their words, and their actions, changed me. Nothing but a single truth was clear; they were my friends, and I was their friend, and nothing was going to change that. I got up from the ground and looked at all of them. They all were my friends, all of them sticking at my side, no matter what happens.

Spyro; a brave, strong, courageous, caring purple dragon. Someone who I had one day wished to see, to talk to, and above all, he was a friend who never gave up. Cynder; a fierce, brave, and fast black dragoness. While her past is a dark one, she still gave me hope as a child. She showed me that no matter what your past is, all that matters is the present, and nothing else. Flame; a loyal, reckless, and a good friend. While being a simple fire dragon, he was still one of my favourites, and still is. Ember; a cheerful, playful, annoying, and flirty pink dragoness. While not one of my favourites, she has a wild nature, and doesn't let anything get in her way. She is no pushover, and she will gladly show anyone that. Volteer; an old, talkative, sometimes annoying, friendly, and kind electric dragon. While extremely talkative, he is after all the youngest of the Guardians, and he is extremely smart, and makes up for lack of strength with smart thinking and creative use of his element. If it wasn't for him, I'm pretty sure quite a few dragons, if not all, would be dead by now because of Malefor. Terrador; a strong, brave, and friendly earth dragon that inspires others to do better. While on the outside he may seem tough, on the inside he is soft, kind, caring, and knows the right thing to do in almost every situation. He doesn't let anything get in his way to protect those who are weaker than himself. Just like any friend would do. Cyril; a cool-headed, (no pun intended) intelligent, and semi-charming ice dragon. While he constantly talks about his ancestors as being "better" than the others, he is a chappie and kind dragon

Then, as I turned towards her, last but not least, Winter; a kind, tough, and strong ice dragoness. Being the daughter of Cyril doesn't necessarily mean she isn't going to be the next ice Guardian, but she definitely knows when to let others know about anything they would want to know. She won't let anyone get in her way.

I got up from the ground, filled with renewed strength. I now knew what I was missing in my life, something that I never truly had; true friends. I had thought that they were scared of me when they had found out about what I truly was, but I had been completely wrong. They are more than just dragons. They are my friends.

"Malefor." I said, getting Malefor's attention. "You may have destroyed whatever hope I had, but you're wrong. These dragons, my friends, have given me the strength to keep fighting, to keep living a life that I never had. They never gave up, and they never hated me for what I had done. They still consider me their friend, and because of this, I will keep fighting those who wish to harm those who are innocent." I said.

"But you still are responsible for lying to them! How could they just… ignore it altogether!?" Malefor yelled.

"Because… I am their friend, and they are mine. I don't know why I came to this world, but I do know one thing; for whatever reason I was brought to this realm… I don't care about it. All I care about, is that these dragons have accepted that I am their friend, and they will always be my friends, and nothing, not even you, will change my mind!" I said, and started running at him.

"Are you really serious?" Malefor said, before closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable weak attacks that will follow with the pest being squished by his tail.

However, something different happened. Something even I wasn't expecting. I started glowing, and a familiar sensation came to surface. A sensation that I had only felt twice. My body started changing; wings growing from my back, a tail growing from my back, horns protruding from my head, claws growing from my hands, and an unknown feeling started rising inside of me. Something that felt unknown, but familiar. My inner flame. My element.

Summoning it from the depths, I surrounded myself in fire, forming a Comet Dash, slamming into Malefor with all of my might.

Malefor landed with a thud, shocked with what had happened. I landed softly on the ground, coated in flames that didn't harm me, but only fuelled my strength.

"David?" Winter asked.

"No, Winter." I said, turning to her. "I'm no longer David. I am Drago."

Winter looked at me, and then smiled. I smiled back.

"How is this possible!?" Malefor yelled.

"Because, I have left my past behind, and have begun a new life. My new life, as a dragon." I answered his confusion. "And now… it's time for me… to destroy you for good!"

/Author's Note. So I played Metal Gear Rising: Revengence, and holy mother******ing crap was it amazing! The first boss is literally 5 minutes into the game, and guess what, it's Metal Gear Ray, and the theme; Rules of Nature is my favourite song in the game, followed by "A Stranger I Remain", "The Only Thing I Know For Real", "Collective Consciousness", "I'm My Own Master Now", "The Stains of Time", "It Has To Be This Way", and, well, everything in the game. I've beaten the Blade Wolf dlc and the game on easy, (cause I'm a wuss) in two days! And I'm almost through the Jetstream Sam dlc as well. I recommend this game to anyone. Raiden has some amazing one-liners, like, "I think it's time for Jack… to let 'er rip!", which is awesome! Also, I love the characters. And yes, I was listening to I'm My Own Master Now While making the last bit of this chapter. And if you think Metal Gear Rising is a bad game, I can convince you guys easily; while the song Rules of Nature goes into its voice-lines, and is yelling "RULES OF NATURE!", Raiden is jumping on Metal Gear Ray's missiles! Tell me that isn't badass. And while Solid Snake used a Metal Gear to defeat Ray, Raiden used a stupid small sword. A sword! Yes, it is a High-Frequency Blade, but still, a sword. And he slices it in two. (Again, no joke!)

Well, we have two lucky winners of the little contest I made last chapter. Ghostchris and PANTERA the punk dragon. Here's what I have planned for the story; I'M MAKING A TRILOGY! That's right, I'm making a trilogy for this. This idea's been around since chapter 2, (no joke!) so there won't be changes to this idea.

Disclaimer. I don't own Spyro. If I did, well, he would be a dragon version of Raiden (a.k.a Jack The Ripper) So we're are lucky that I didn't create it.

So anyway, I'm the Firesword dragon, and I will see you guys next time. (Also, p.s; do you like my new profile name? I hope you do, cause I'm not changing it!) Next chapter will be the battle between David/Drago and Malefor.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

I knew what to do. I knew all of Malefor's tricks. If Spyro and Cynder could defeat him, I can stop him as well.

Malefor breathed fire at me, but I swiftly dodged it. 'Wow! I still know how to move as a dragon! Now this is a fight I won't forget, nor will anyone else!' I thought.

"Stay still, you little pest!" Malefor yelled, continuing to breath fire all over the place, setting fire to the nearby trees. (I should have put this into the last chapter, but when David/Drago and Winter escaped Concurrent Skies, they got to a forest before meeting up with Spyro and the others. Just wanted to make this interesting)

"AAAAAAGH!" I screamed in agony as fire burned my body and my wings. Because I was in midair, I was about to fall onto the ground before Malefor grabbed my tail and slammed me onto the ground repeatedly. Eventually, he grabbed me by the back of my neck, slammed me into the ground, then threw me away.

Malefor slowly walked up to me. I tried to get up, but the injuries he had inflicted on me were much too painful.

"And only just a minute ago you were ready to try and stop me. I thought this was going to be a challenge, but I guess it won't be." Malefor said. I tried to get up, but Malefor placed his claw on me, pushing me into the ground. "Too bad you and your "friends" won't see another day." Malefor continued.

"I won't- agh… let you hurt them!" I said.

"Hurt them? Heh heh heh, you won't know that they have died when I'm finished with you." Malefor said, throwing me away.

As I rolled after the rough landing, (if you would call it a "landing") something popped out of nowhere. When I looked at it, memories rushed through my mind.

(Flashback)

The mole dug into one of his pockets and took out a red crystal. He then handed it to me. "Take this. If you need it, it will heal your wing, if you ever injure it again." The mole said.

I took the gem, holding it in my claws. "Thank you." I said to the mole, before looking at the gem in curiosity.

(End of flashback)

'How dumb of me to forget this!' I thought as I rushed to pick it up. I grabbed it, then immediately pulled back to avoid Malefor's claw. I knew what to do, so I placed it on my chest. I felt it do its magic, healing my wounds completely.

I felt my body fill with an unknown, yet familiar strength. I felt like I was on fire, and I couldn't contain it.

So I unleashed it.

I lifted myself off the ground, and unleashed my inner flame. A wall of fire blasted outwards, destroying everything that it could touch. Not only that, it pulsed multiple blasts, catching Malefor in its path.

"No! I won't be defeated like this!" I will not!" Malefor screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Malefor then just… disappeared. Without a trace. But I knew he was still out there. Some things like him don't just roll over and die. All of a sudden, I felt extremely weak. I fell over, and when I tried to get back up I couldn't. Before I passed out from exerting so much energy, I saw my friends coming to me.

(Winter's POV)

Drago just laid there; unconscious. Not dead, cause he was breathing, but still.

"Let's take him back to Warfang. Winter, can you carry him back?" Spyro said. I nodded in response.

"Ok, then let's get going." Spyro said.

I took to the skies and picked Drago off the ground. Everyone else took for Warfang, while I flew a little bit behind.

'Oh Drago. I hope you're a dragon forever.' Winter thought. 'You're the one thing I care about in the world, and I can't lose you. I would never lose you. When you wake up, I will tell you…'

'I love you.'

/Author's Note. Sorry for the time between chapters. I played Overwatch Beta before the last chapter, and I got continuously stuck in games. (Battlefield Hardline today, Australia time is one example) Also, I have an account on Deviantart, which when I go see my sister in Brisbane next Saturday I will try to get her friend (who's a great artist apparently) to make a comic version of this trilogy. Don't worry, I will continue making this on . I just wanted to make a comic version of this and later sequels.

Disclaimer. I don't own Spyro. Need I say more? No.

Anyway, I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I will see you guys next time! P.s. Thank you for all the love you've given this story! I'm extremely grateful, and I hope to keep impressing you all. Also, check out Ddraigtanto. I made him a followed person on Deviantart as well as here. Please check him out! Also, I think I should have kept that 3000 views goal up. We're pretty much at it and we still have two chapters to go! Well, canon-story wise, since I'm thinking about making a TV show-ish story after the last chapter. Tell what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Beginning

Chapter 9: A New Beginning

So, I saw the reviews of last chapter… and I honestly expected at least one more review. Only one review? Really? I'm not mad, but after going to Brisbane for a week, (Yes, an entire week) I expected one more review by the time I got back. Oh well, guess I will play some Destiny The Taken King AND DOOM 2016. (I spell the new DOOM with all caps, to symbolise that it's not the original Doom from 1993) Anyway, I'm pretty sure everyone guessed what was going on with the last chapter at the end.

As we all know, Winter is in love with David/Drago, and there's no changing it. And what I meant with that TV show-ish thing was that I was going to do more chapters after the story wraps up, and do medium sized chapters while doing chapters for my other stories. I'm actually going to take a break from making chapters for this story, (the trilogy will be known as The Red Dragon's Trilogy. Private message me if you like the name or not) so I can do chapters for my other stories, cause as we can see, more than half of them are one chapter, and pretty much all of those are prologues. Also, really excited for Skylanders Immaginators. (I think that's how you spell it) I can create my own Skylanders! Also, my sister sketched my OC Winter for me, and its head is a little bit too big. Also kind of looks devilish, if you know what I mean. Once I can get it onto Deviantart, I will tell you all. Also, I want to know if your old Xbox 360/PS3 Destiny characters transfer to Xbox One/PS4 Destiny The Taken King. Don't tell in reviews, just PM me. I kind of get lonely without everyone asking me questions. And I still promise that once the next chapter comes out, you all can use my OC's. Just ask for my permission if you want to, unless it's a cameo. If it is, just tell me. If you're going to use any of my OC's for a story as a main character, ask me. If it's just for one chapter as a cameo, like I said, just tell me.

Oh, and before I get into disclaimers, if you're going to ask me how many OC's are going to be in the trilogy, there will be at least ten (ten-ish?) OC's in the story. Maybe more, if I'm lazy enough to even try doing more. But if so, it will have to be for a sequel to the third story in the trilogy. (If I decide to do one. If so, I may as well do it on Deviantart. No point doing a fourth story here)

Disclaimer. I don't own Spyro. If I did, it would be a Quadrilogy. And I know just the name for a sequel to Dawn of The Dragon. (Possible hints to a possible fanfic)

Oh yeah, and an eye out for a DOOM story I'm making that will be called DOOM: Hell's Janitor, where Doomguy (as he's called by fans) will turned into a demon and will be forced to be a demon, if I get the patience to make a chapter for the story. It will be cool, cause its a three parter, and it has Doomguy, and it will have the Cyberdemon, and it will be a DOOM story. What else is to say? Anyway, let's get into this story right now, shall we? I'm pretty sure you're already up to reading the chapter by the time it takes for me to go from my notepad on my iPhone4 to google to to add the chapter on my story files on my account to posting it onto the story. Actually, I think you may be finished reading this instead. Whatever.

(David's POV)

I woke up laying on a soft surface. I realised that I was back in Warfang. 'Wait, if I'm here, then-' I heard a knock on the door, snapping me out of my thoughts. I got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it, revealing who was knocking. The first thing I saw was pretty much everyone.

"Drago. I'm glad you're awake." Winter said.

"Winter…" I started to say, but Terrador interrupted.

"Well done, young Drago. I will admit I didn't think you had it in you. The only ones that we thought could defeat Malefor was Spyro and Cynder, but I guess we were wrong." Terrador said.

"At least not all of us were thinking this."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken, and became too shocked for words. Right there, in front of them all, was Ignitus.

"Surprised to see me again?" Ignitus asked.

"Ignitus!" Spyro exclaimed, before rushing over to his former mentor, hugging him. (We can all agree that Spyro considers Ignitus to be his father, despite him not being his father, but you get the picture)

"I-I thought I lost you. I'm so glad you're alive!" Spyro exclaimed, almost on the verge of crying.

I just stood there, watching their reunion. That was, until someone noticed what I was doing.

"Drago… did you know about this?" Winter asked. Everyone looked at me in curiosity.

"The day after I had first arrived here in Warfang, after I had gone to sleep Ignitus contacted me in a dream." I explained. "He knew what my real name was, even though I didn't know how, until quite recently."

The Guardians were at a loss for words, especially Volteer. Ignitus had something to say, though. "Yes, but it doesn't come as much of a surprise since I'm the new Chronicler." Ignitus said. "However, I'm pretty sure you have something to say, young Drago."

He was correct; I did have something to say. Looking towards Winter, she did the same thing. I knew what to say. "Winter." I started. She just waited for me to continue. "From the moment I met you, I didn't really think about this until now. But I know that I have to tell you this. I…" I couldn't find the words.

Winter placed her wing over me, making me look up. Looking into her eyes gave me the strength to continue.

"I think… you're the most beautiful thing I've ever known." I said. "And I love you." I finished.

She looked at me with what seemed to be curiosity, at least to my point of view, but that changed when she spoke.

"Drago… I thought for a long time that you didn't feel the same way towards me as I did, but I didn't care. I love you as well, more than anything else."

I looked at her with caring eyes, and we knew that we were destined to be together.

"Well, I didn't expect you two to develop your feelings towards each other in that way, but I guess you can't force others to do what you want them to do." Cyril said. "So, I guess congratulations, pat on the back, and all that other rubbish. But I would suggest that you would pick someone else, Winter?"

"Dad, you can stop now." Winter said. "And no, I'm not changing my decision. I love Drago, and that's not changing, ok?"

Cyril asked no questions.

"Well, I guess you belong in Warfang now. And also…" Terrador said to me, before turning to Ignitus. "It's good to see you're still alive, Ignitus. But I'm guessing you're in no position to be the Guardian of Fire again?"

"No. I'm the Chronicler now, so someone will have to take my old place. And I think I know who to pick." Ignitus said.

"Really? Well, who is it?" Flame asked.

"I'm only thinking about it, young Flame, so don't think I have made up my mind yet." Ignitus replied. "I would say a few months may be suitable for me to choose if it should be who I think it should be."

"Ok, and while we can, I think Drago needs a tour of Warfang. I mean, he didn't get to see when he first came here." Flame said.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I already know much about it. Besides, I need time with Winter. Ahem, without your bickering, of course." I said.

"Hey! I don't bicker at all!" Flame said.

"Then what was that you said about me at the temple, Flame?" Winter asked. "When you called me an ice-brain?" Everyone who didn't know gasped, especially Cyril.

"Flame! How could you!?" Cyril said.

"It wasn't me! I swear!"

"I'd like to challenge that! Winter knows the truth, and I know as well. There's no hiding it." I said.

"Ok, ok, I did say that. But I was teasing you two for being, you know, in love." Flame said.

"Our relationship hadn't started properly until now, smart-aleck." I said.

"Drago, do you want to see Warfang?" Winter asked.

"Alright." I said. We walked to the balcony looked at Warfang. It was beautiful; besides all the destruction and ruin, it was a beauty to behold. Nothing from my world came close to being just as incredible as Warfang.

"Drago." Winter said.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking towards Winter before she kissed me. I couldn't believe what was happening. She was kissing me! Eventually we stopped, and gazed into each other's eyes. Her green eyes were beautiful, so full of life.

"I really wish we can stay together forever. I love you too much." Winter said.

"I know. I feel the exact same as you." I said. "Well, let's get going." I turned to the others.

"I hope that you truly care about Winter." Terrador said. "Cyril wouldn't be happy if…"

"Yeah, I get the idea." I replied, turning to Cyril. "Would you mind if I spent some time with your daughter, Cyril?" I asked him.

Cyril nodded. "After what you have managed to do in these past few days, it's honestly understandable that you would want some time to yourself. And with Winter, of course."

"Thanks." I replied, walking to the balcony with Winter.

'What did I just do? I'm not truly a dragon, and still I care about her like she's my sister… even though they are nothing alike.' I thought. Then it hit me. I haven't even thought about my family for two days! 'Some child I am.' (Tell me; would you have thought about your family a whole lot more if you were in a world full of dragons, as a dragon, making friends with dragons?)

"What's on your mind, Drago?" Winter asked.

"I just realised that I haven't thought of my family since the day we prepared to leave for the temple." I answered. "I can't believe I've been gone for four days, yet I never left my family back home. I'm not used to such things."

Winter put her wing over me as we walked. "I'm sure you will see them one day, Drago. I know you will." She said.

"Thank you, Winter." I said.

We arrived at the balcony and looked out over the entire city. It was massive when I had first arrived, but that was on the ground. Near the top of Warfang's temple, it was larger than I remembered it to be.

"You know, I always thought our world was the only one that existed. Now, I think there's much more that we still don't know that are out there." Winter said.

"Yeah." I said. "It's amazing how there's still so much out there, but still out of our reach." I paused. "…but at least we know there are two worlds out there. Although I get the feeling that we haven't seen the full picture yet. As if there's still a piece of a puzzle missing. Do you think that's what's missing?" I asked Winter.

"Yeah, but, no matter what, I will always be there for you, Drago." Winter answered.

I smiled. "Thank you, Winter."

"Anytime." She said.

I looked at her. She was, simply put, beautiful. Her green eyes were incredible, as did the rest of her.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing, nothing. I was admiring the view." I stammered, blushing a little, despite my blush being basically invisible on my red scales.

"You know what, Drago?"

I turned to Winter. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go back to the others, or just back to, you know, your room?" Winter asked.

"I think we should stay out here for a little longer, then go back to them." I answered her.

Winter smiled. "Yeah."

I smiled even more, knowing that my life has changed forever. And now… I couldn't be any more happier. I had finally met Spyro and Cynder, been accepted as a dragon by my new friends, and finally found the love of my life. And now that Ignitus is back, Spyro is probably more than happy now as well. While my family back home are obviously worried about me, everything about this world simply changed my life, and if they knew what has happened here, they would be proud of me. I know it.

I can't be even more happy than I already am.

/Author's Note. (The author's note at the start of the chapter was made at the start of July) Sad news; my Xbox One broke. Good news; getting a new Xbox One! More sad news; I'm probably going to lose my awesome gameplay recordings of Overwatch and Halo 5: Guardians "Super Fiesta" game mode. :(. I can't believe that my Xbox broke when I literally played it the night before my mother's birthday on the 29th, then on her birthday, in the morning I go to play the Xbox, and it doesn't work. R.I.P awesome Xbox One. And what's worse? It was $600! Plus Halo 5: Guardians; special edition, Agent Locke controller, and 1T hard drive. And my Rainbow Six Siege game was in it when it broke. (It broke internally)

Now, off of this matter, and to why I didn't add another chapter for so long. Destiny: The Taken King got me stuck for quite some time, and DOOM 2016 had me LOVING IT! Then Halo 5 got its Warzone Firefight game mode out, and me and my team almost took down Warden Eternal with me going from level 4 reqs to level 8 reqs in a round by simply using a Mantis. A default Mantis. (0_0) Round 3 and 4 were the same bull**** objective on Urban; Protect the Forerunner core. I had almost no faith in one firefight match, where my team WON barely. And my mother was watching. YAY! Now onto different matters. I get lonely at times, so I would like some advice/conversations with you randoms. I'd really like it, and not necessarily on , but also on Deviantart. Specifically on gaming advice or just questions on my stories. Oh yeah, ignore that question about Destiny. It does! I went from level 24 to 40 in less than a week. Super fast grind FTW! Also Taken King missions give insane amounts of XP. Wow. Just… wow.

Now another thing, if I haven't said this yet; go check out Dothurnax. Between chapter 8 and 9 being released, I asked about his plans for the story; The Legend of Spyro: A Different Path. I told him he could use my OC for his story, and I managed to INSPIRE HIM TO CONTINUE MAKING THE STORY AND HIS OTHER STORY; Fallen Worlds. I can't believe it! I like his stories very much, and they aren't half bad. And by half bad, I mean, THEY ARE AMAZING! They're really well made, and at least at this moment I can't see any spelling issues. I make a few every once in a while, so yeah.

Last thing. I left a little hint at the part where they were talking about who was going to be the next Fire Guardian, and another at the end of this chapter to what's going to happen in the next chapter. I did forget about my OC's family until I remembered while making this chapter. :P.

Anyway, I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I will see you guys next time! Until the epilogue comes out, see you later! Also, happy birthday to my mother. P.s. A lot of random awesome stuff happened this week. And does anyone notice that every awesome game is coming out late October/early November? And is anyone more excited about Titanfall 2 than me? NOPE! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!11111


	10. Epilogue: A Reunion

Epilogue: A Reunion

/Author's Note. Well, I know I'm gonna get kicked in maybe the crotch for taking so long. But, all things considered, I have many things to say.

First is that I will be changing my hatred for Titanfall into Titanfall on the Xbox 360. I got Titanfall on next-gen and it worked perfectly, just like what it should have been. I played it for one day and I MANAGED TO CRUSH TWO PEOPLE WHILE STANDING BY FOR TITANFALL! I wasn't even trying! I recorded it as well on my game dvr, and its on Xbox Live, so anyone who wants to see it can see it on Xbox live. Another thing is that I am supporting a comic on Deviantart called Pure Light. It. Is. AWESOME!1 I won't spoil it, so you can find it on Smackjeeves. (Xannador's profile is deactivated, I think, so chapter one you could only find it on Smackjeeves, unless you get lucky) Currently RusCSI is making the chapters.

Another thing to say. If you want to use my OC's, (since I did promise usage of my OC's earlier in the story) just pm me and you can use them. Just don't do any sexual or other adult things to them just yet… (hint, hint)

Well, if I remember anything else, I will mention them in other stories, but for now, enjoy the final chapter of A Red Dragon's Tale.

(Three months later)

It had been three months since I told Winter about my feelings to her. Many things had happened, mostly things like the Guardians forcing me into training, learning how to fight effectively in melee combat. ((Took inspiration from Spyro:Bridge Across Worlds)) And now, my life will change even more than it has already.

Ignitus came to me and told me what was happening; I was going with him to the White Isles to learn how to control my element, which I had somehow demonstrated strong control over it while fighting Malefor. Winter didn't want me to go, but I told her I would be back with her as soon as I learnt how to control my element. So when I was ready, we set off for the White Isles.

When we arrived, I got some time to rest from the flight to the place. But I knew that I needed to start soon, and I insisted that I started early. And that I did. I managed to hold a steady stream of fire for a seemingly incredible amount of time without taking a breath, ((a couple of minutes, or 5 minutes, would be the exact number)) managed to cause fire to surround me to form a Comet Dash without having to concentrate on controlling the fire for too long, but my final challenge was something that I had done before, but I had not managed to stay conscious afterwards; the Fire Fury.

"Clear you mind, Drago. Feel the fire that burns within you. Let it's heat consume you, and when you can't contain it any longer… unleash it!"

I felt my body lift up from the ground, felt the fire build up inside of me. I couldn't contain it at this moment, but it wasn't enough. I needed to hold it in for just a few more seconds. I couldn't afford to lose control now.

"Yes, yes, that's it! Keep going! You're almost there." Ignitus said.

I could barely hear him. I kept it up. I couldn't afford any weakness right now. Not now.

I felt fire surround me. I was almost done. 'Just a little longer.'

As I thought I couldn't do it, I thought of my parents. With a pang of realisation, I knew that they would be proud if they could see me now. I felt a surge of energy form inside me. I can do it. I know I can! The fire was a part of me. The fire was with me, and it would never falter.

It was ready. I unleashed the fury with courage, and I felt the blast rush outwards from me. I did it. I finally did it.

As I lowered to the ground, I felt myself lose consciousness. Before I did, Ignitus caught me before I hit the ground.

"Well done, young Drago. You finally managed to do it." He said.

I looked up at him, as my strength finally came back to me. "Thank you, Ignitus. I don't think I would've managed to do it without your help." I said to Ignitus.

Ignitus nodded. "Get some rest, young Drago. You deserve it." He said.

Ignitus carried me to some pillows, ((something like that)) and placed me down. He placed his wing over me to warm me up. I snuggled into his hold, overjoyed at my latest achievement.

'If only my family could see me now!' I thought happily, then I became sad. 'I don't know how I can get home. I don't think I even CAN get home. I just want to see them again.'

"Something bothering you, Drago?" Ignitus asked.

I looked up at Ignitus, and knew I had to tell him. "I was thinking about my family. My human family. I wish I could see them again. I miss them so much." I said, while starting to cry.

Ignitus' expression softened even more, as he thought about it. 'He has done more than enough to deserve it.'

"Drago…" Ignitus said, getting my attention. "I can allow you to see your family again."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. While you won't see them in the physical world, I can let you see them in a dream." Ignitus answered.

"Like what the last Chronicler did with Spyro before the Night of Eternal Darkness? Like what you did with me three months ago?" I asked.

"Yes."

I knew what he was talking about. I would never forget what he had done three months ago.

"Ok." I said.

Ignitus smiled. "Alright. Get some rest. You will need it for the journey back to Warfang." He said.

I nodded. As I laid down and closed my eyes, I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about my family after they see me again. Before I lost consciousness, I thought about how my family would react to me being a dragon.

(Michelle's POV)

Gabriel and I went to sleep after another unsuccessful day of trying to find David. Even though three months have passed, he's still missing. It all started when one day, I woke up and made him breakfast, and called him to get out of bed and eat his breakfast. When he didn't come out. I went to his room and opened his door to find him missing. Ever since then, it's like he never existed.

I never could sleep before. Not with David missing. But for some reason sleep came faster than it took for me to think of why it was. To my surprise, it felt like I was floating in air.

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't floating at all. More rather, I was laying on a FLOATING PLATFORM! I got up faster than I ever have in my life when I realised that, and looked around. Purple streams of some unknown energy flowed to the middle of the platform in the middle of an empty void, where it gathered. Weird planets floated in the open space, while weird creatures flew around. ((It's the Realm of Convexity. It's supposed to be weird!)) Wherever I was, it was nowhere close to Earth or wherever Earth is. I saw Gabriel, Sam; David's older brother, and Caitlin; David's younger sister, lying nearby. As they woke up, I told them that I knew just as much as them about where we were.

"How do we get back home, Mama?" Asked Caitlin.

"I don't know." I answered. "I think this is a dream, but why are we all here if it is one?"

"That's because you were brought here for a reason."

We all turned around at the sudden voice, all of us thinking that it was… familiar. And we all gasped at who we saw.

Standing in front of us, with a smile on its face, was a red and gold dragon with light blue eyes. It was probably in its teen years, judging from its size.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you recognise me?" It questioned. We all gave it a confused look. "It's me, mom. David."

We all gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes. 'Is this just a dream?' I thought.

"…what? But… how?" I asked.

David chuckled. "It's a long story… but I've missed you guys so much." David said.

"All this time, ever since you disappeared… you were a dragon?" I asked.

"Yes."

I couldn't believe it. He was standing right in front of me. My son.

"David." I walked up and hugged him, holding him in a long overdue embrace. He hugged back, wrapping his wings around me. It felt so weird to feel dragon wings around me, but I didn't care. My son was here. I couldn't be any more happy.

"Mom, you won't believe what I have seen." David said.

"Don't worry, we can go home." I said.

"Mom, I've made friends in this world. I wanted to see you again because I missed you." David said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw dragons in this world, mom. They had finally finished a war three years ago. They almost became extinct." David answered.

"And they did this to you?" I asked.

"What? No! To be honest, I don't even know how this happened." David answered.

"Then why have you been in this other world? What was the reason?" Gabriel asked.

"I wish I had a better answer, dad, but I just somehow ended up in the Dragon Realms." David answered.

"Wait, what? The Dragon Realms? What are you talking about? What are these Dragon Realms?" I asked.

"It's where I've been for all this time. It's wonderful, with flourishing grasslands, large mountains, massive oceans, and dense forests, with many civilisations all over the realms." David answered.

'Seems like a nice place.' I thought.

"Mom, dad… do you want to come live with me in the Dragon Realms?" David asked.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I've lived there long enough to know most of the dragons, and much more. They found out that I wasn't a dragon, but they don't mind that I'm living with them. I managed to save them as well." David said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"It's part of my long story." David replied.

"Is anything about you NOT a long story, bro?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know. Is there?" David said sarcastically.

"How do you know that the dragons will just let us live amongst them?" I asked.

"With my good word, of course. Also, I know a few dragons that you guys would like to know." David said.

"Hmm…" I started thinking about it. 'Maybe he's right. He's been with these dragons for a few months. I think we should.'

I looked up at David. "When do we come to the Dragon Realms?"

David chuckled. "Right now."

Light suddenly flooded in from nowhere and surrounded us. And then, I felt nothing.

I was floating. I didn't know where I was, but something told me that I was floating. Then, my body felt like it was being covered by the earth itself. Next thing I knew, I started falling. Then I abruptly stopped. Pain surged through my body, for a second, and then I felt my body start changing, before I passed out from exhaustion.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

For a moment, I kept my eyes closed. But curiosity got the better of me and I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was red scales, but as I looked around, I found that I was in some kind of library.

"You're awake." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see David looking at me. "You were out for quite some time. Way longer than the others." David said.

"How long…" I asked, somehow a bit sore.

"Two hours, maybe longer. I've been here for almost all the time you were asleep. You needed that rest before we fly to Warfang." David said.

"I guess so, but wh… WAIT, FLYING!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes."

"But… how?" I asked.

David pointed one of his claws to something behind me, and I looked behind me with my suddenly flexible neck to see that I had wings! And now I realised I had a tail!

"What the?!" I exclaimed.

"You must feel sore after all of that. Your transformation looked painful. You were lucky that you were asleep. I can't imagine how much you would have screamed in agony." David said.

"Was it that bad?" I asked. David only replied with a nod.

"Well, I guess I better tell the others that you're awake. Come out when you want to, mom." David said, before turning around to proceed to the door.

"David?" I said.

He turned his head back to me. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For being a part of my life." I said.

David smiled and continued out of the room.

(David's POV)

I walked out of the room and saw Sam and Caitlin already trying to try and fly, with Ignitus and Gabriel watching. "I see you're already trying." I said.

They stopped and looked towards me. "David! Let me guess, Mum's awake now?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, once she gets up and decides she wants to get going, we can leave for Warfang." Ignitus said.

"There's just one problem; she doesn't think she can do it. I told her we were going to have to fly there and she reacted pretty badly." I explained.

"She'll get over it. Besides, from what Ignitus has told us, Warfang should be an awesome place to see!" Sam replied.

"I guess you're right." I said.

After a while, Michelle came out of the room, stumbling as she wasn't used to walking on all fours.

"You ok?" I asked. She nodded, then glanced nervously at her wings.

"It'll be ok, mom. Don't worry about the flight. It's very instinctual, actually!" I told her.

"I hope you're right…" She said.

"Well, are you ready to go now?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes, I think." She replied.

"Then let's get going." Ignitus said.

The six of them walked outside, most of them ready to fly for the trip. Michelle was still nervous, and I saw that.

"Mom…"

"I'm fine. I can do this." Michelle said. I was still sceptic. "Are you sure?" I asked. Before she could reply, I took off, showing how easy it was.

"H-how…"

"Like I said, its instinctual." I said.

"But you've had practice for months! How would I be able to-"

"Don't worry." I said, landing gently on the ground. After months of training, flying was trivial. "Michelle, just listen to me. Ok?" I said.

Michelle gulped nervously. "O-ok…"

"Ok. Just close your eyes, spread your wings, and begin to flap them gently. Don't overdo it. Just let your instincts take over." I said.

I watched as she slowly started to flap her wings. A smile came onto my face as she started to fly. I saw her open her eyes and she couldn't believe it!

"How… how did I do that?" She said as she landed softly.

"Like I said, its instinctual." I told her, while I placed my wing on her. "You're instincts were what allowed you to fly. Don't think you can't do it. If you have wings, you can fly."

Michelle was taken aback. "I…" I looked at her in the eyes. I knew she was strong. She was just scared.

A tear fell down her face as she looked up, determined. "Thank you." She replied, courage having returned to her.

I turned and faced the sky. No one would ever feel the same, but flying is the most amazing feeling that exists. A dragon experiences this naturally, as they are natural flyers, but it still amazes you how incredible it is to feel truly free. To truly feel like you don't have to worry about anything. Still, there are still dangers that exist, but for a moment, you feel like you can do anything. And nothing makes this feeling greater than flying without gravity weighing you down. That's what makes a dragon a legend.

I felt something pop into my mind. A memory, of something that I haven't felt in years. I looked over to Michelle, knowing just what to say to get her wanting to start the journey.

"Are you ready to fly… Millhaven Dragon?" I asked, holding in a chuckle.

"Millhaven dragon…" Michelle seemed confused. Then, a laugh came from her. "You sneaky, secretive-"

"Ready to go now?" I asked.

"Of course I'm ready." Michelle answered.

"Then let's go." Ignitus said.

The six of them spread their wings and took off from the ground. With Ignitus and Drago leading the way, they headed straight for the city of Warfang.

(Winter's POV)

Ever since Drago left with Ignitus, I have been thinking about my current relationship with the former human. I've never really thought about it, but now I can see why it seems to be a weird thing.

'It doesn't matter. It was my choice, and one that I will never regret.' I thought.

As I looked out over the city, I spotted some specks on the eastern horizon. As I watched, the specks started to make shapes, and eventually my eyes widened. 'Drago's back!'

"Drago!" I shouted as I ran to embrace him as he landed.

"Winter." He said. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. "Kept you waiting, did I?" He asked.

"Yes. I missed you so much." I replied. I noticed the dragons that were with Drago and Ignitus.

"Winter, I want you to meet my family. My human family, that is." Drago said.

"Human… family?" I replied. Drago nodded, confirming what I was thinking. I looked over at the dragons, the surprise adding to my questions.

"Uh… hi." I said.

"Hi there. My name's Michelle. I'm guessing your name is Winter?" Michelle asked.

"Yes it is." I replied.

"Winter, do you know where the Guardians are?" Drago asked.

"They're probably where they usually are. You know, the central chamber." I answered.

"Why am I not surprised." Drago muttered and ran to talk to the Guardians.

"Do you mind if I show you around the temple?" I asked the newcomers.

"I don't see any reason not to." Michelle said. "Lead the way." I nodded, turned, and led the way through the temple.

(David's POV)

I opened the doors leading to the temple's central chamber, immediately recognising the three dragons inside.

"Drago, you've returned. I presume your training was a success?" Terrador asked.

"Yes, master Terrador. I was successful, in more ways than one." I replied.

"Yes, your human family is here." Volteer said. "Ignitus told us about them before you travelled back here. I'm of the most impressed, astounded, amazed-"

"Yes, yes, of course, we're all glad that you brought them to our world. I could sense potential in them all." Cyril interrupted.

"Mind if I ask, but I'm sure that Ignitus didn't contact you three just to tell you about my family." I said. "What else did he tell you?"

"I'm glad you asked, young Drago." Terrador replied, motioning for me to come up to the vision pool.

"He has made his decision on who will become the next Guardian of Fire." Terrador told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Why you, of course! Ignitus knew that you have the potential to become an amazing Fire Guardian three months ago." Cyril happily answered.

I couldn't believe it! "So… that was why Ignitus trained me?" I asked.

"Indeed. You're bravery is what made him come to the conclusion that you should be the one to take his place. But I sensed something else, like he was hiding something he found." Terrador said.

"I… I don't know if I could take his place. Ignitus was an incredible dragon. I-I don't think I could live up to his incredible reputation." I said.

"He believes you can become an amazing guardian. I trust him." Terrador said.

"So do I." Volteer replied.

"Even I believe you can take his place. You did stop Malefor, after all." Cyril replied.

I couldn't help but smile at this. I looked up, determination in my eyes; determined to become the greatest guardian that has ever lived. "I accept your offer." I said.

"Very well. Go get you're family settled into their new lives. We'll be waiting here." Terrador told me.

"Yes, Terrador." I replied, bowing before leaving the chamber.

Terrador looked to his fellow guardians with a smile. "He has changed quite a bit ever since he first arrived in Warfang." He stated.

"He will make a great guardian. I haven't seen such determination in a dragon's eyes since Spyro was just a youngling." Volteer replied.

"Indeed. He might turn out to be greater than Ignitus!" Cyril said.

"Time will tell, my fellow guardians. Time will tell." Terrador said.

(Three months later)

"Y-you've already… had an egg!?"

Drago, alongside his love Winter, was looking at the dark purple egg that Cynder had laid just yesterday.

"It's only a matter of time until it hatches." Spyro stated.

"I'm so happy for you two. Going from saving the world, to three and a half years later having an egg!" Winter said.

"Indeed." Drago said.

"What I'm glad about is that you will be protecting our egg until it hatches." Spyro stated.

"Yes. As the newest guardian of fire, it is my duty to watch over the eggs until they hatch. And I'm also glad that I'll be watching over Flame and Ember's egg." Drago replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Ember laid an egg a few days ago! I forgot to congratulate her about that." Cynder exclaimed.

"What about the egg you were carrying at the time?" Drago pointed out.

"Oh…" Cynder said, then gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"It's ok, my love. At least this time, the eggs will hatch normally." Spyro said.

"Yeah… and you will see the eggs hatch without any apes raiding the temple, Drago!" Cynder happily said.

"Yes, indeed. If only I could watch over my own egg as well." Drago dreamily said.

"Don't worry, Drago. One day, we will have a child, and when that day comes, we shall raise well." Winter said.

"You're right. I mustn't lose hope that one day, I will have a family to tend to." Drago said.

"Yes. When that day comes, we all know you won't be any more happier in your life." Spyro said.

"Only time will tell, Spyro." Drago replied. "Only time will tell…"

(The end)

/Author's Note. And that wraps up my first story! F***ing finally! Took me, like, two or three months to do. (I'm distracted way too easily) When my next story is finished I will start A Red Dragon's Legacy, but until then, I will have time to myself to get schoolwork done, and do chapters for my other promising stories.

And until Spyro's egg hatches, and Drago finishes his training completely, I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I will see you guys next time! (Also, do you like what I did for that last scene in this chapter? Cause I'm gonna stick with it!)


End file.
